


S.V.S

by AgentLin



Series: Injustice [2]
Category: Injustice 2, Injustice: Gods Among Us, Justice Lords - Fandom
Genre: Brainiac Superman, Injustice 2 AU, M/M, SuperBat, SuperBat Injustice 2 AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24904297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentLin/pseuds/AgentLin
Summary: Just because Kal-El has created his perfect world, it doesn't mean all threats have been eliminated. And he may be blind to the biggest one of all.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: Injustice [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801795
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	S.V.S

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yamada_CZ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamada_CZ/gifts).



> This is the long awaited sequel to 'The Fall' so I recommend reading that first. You can find it in the 'Injustice' series this fic is a part of. Enjoy :)

Kal flew over Metropolis, a peaceful city thanks to him, and arrived at the Tower. Since the takedown of the Insurgency, everyone was at ease, but there was still a mess to clean up. He arrived late, and was also the last one at the monthly Legion meeting. Now that he was present they could begin.

“How’s Jaime settling in?”

“Good.” Diana assured. “He’s back home with his family. His memories of being a hero are gone, and medically speaking they won’t be returning.”

“Keep an eye on him for a while longer.” Kal said. “And what of Hal?”

“He’s not much of a talker.” Damian stated. “But he hasn’t been a problem.”

“Then shall we discuss the more important matters?” Adam asked. “What of the scarab? Or the Lantern’s ring?”

“We should all pick a candidate on who we think should become the next Beetle.” Victor suggested. “From there we can discuss and see who fits best.”

“There’s a problem with that idea though.” Rachel added. “The scarab is it’s own being, it has its own thoughts and opinions. Even if we choose someone who’s loyal to the Legion, the scarab will share their mind and can sway them otherwise. We don’t know who the scarab is loyal to, but I’m sure it isn’t happy what we did to its last companion.”

“Is there any way you can find out?” Shiera asked. “Whether that thing holds a grudge or not.”

“Not unless we let it bond with someone, and even then there’s no telling what it truly thinks. It’s a risk to allow anyone to use the scarab.” 

“If we don’t.” Victor began. “Then we lose a powerful player from the board. And we haven’t even been talking about Hal’s ring yet.”

“Bruce.” Kal said. “What’s your take?”

“Hm… Raven’s correct in her statement over the scarab. It can’t be trusted, it’s best to destroy it, or contain it.”

“And what of the lantern’s ring?”

“The ring remains contained, and if Hal is eliminated it will seek out a new master. It can choose someone of Earth, whose loyalties we would not know. Or go off world and find someone else. The ring is a source of power, not really a problem like the scarab. Although look what happened the last time a Lantern of any kind was part of the Legion.”

“Touché.”

“So our options are to either destroy the scarab.” Victor said. “Or lock it up forever.”

“What do we do about Hal Jordan?” Damian asked. “We killing him or not?”

“How about we kill him off world.” Rachel suggested. “Take him galaxies away from here, along with his ring, and end him. From there his ring can go wherever, and it’s highly unlikely it would make its way back to Earth.”

“Or we just let him die of natural causes.” Diana offered. “And we deal with the ring later.”

“We should all think on it.” Kal said. “We’ll make a decision next meeting. Now we should move on and discuss the latest Legion project, Atlas.”

“Earth’s newest defense system.” 

The center of the table brought up a hologram of the Earth. It showed a giant satellite, as big as a new WatchTower. The demonstration continued as the satellite created a forcefield around the Earth, a list of effects then appearing.

“Atlas is designed to protect the Earth from oncoming threats, while also preventing unauthorized entry via boomtubes and portals.” Victor explained. “Construction has already started and at the current pace we can expect Atlas to be finished in five months.”

“Hm…”

Kal had noticed Bruce go quiet, especially in regards to details to Atlas, he was the one who proposed the project after all. It wasn’t like him, and Kal knew better.

“Bruce, what’s wrong?”

“I’m detecting an anomaly.”

“What kind?” Shiera asked.

“It’s giving off similar readings to when the Justice League from another Earth came here.”

“We’re being attacked!” Adam stood. “We must prepare.”

“Agreed. I have a location for you, go.”

Everyone quickly exited the meeting room, grabbing whatever they needed and heading out. They didn’t know what to expect, but they needed to be prepared for an attack. The Legion was well aware that their methods of protecting the Earth weren’t universal, let alone agreed upon in parallel Earths.

The coordinates led them to an abandoned building, and everyone split up. By then they had been informed that whatever came to their Earth was there now. They all moved cautiously and then the unexpected happened. Hawkgirl reported having been attacked. She was fine and could hold her own but whoever it was got away. To better prepare those closes teamed up, becoming pairs of two or three.

Kal and Wonder Woman moved together, and they heard something above. They quickly came to the roof. There they saw someone looking out over the horizon, a blakc cape blowing into the wind. There was something about them that made Kal hesitate. They did plan to ask who this was, but they didn’t need to make the first move. The strange invader looked back and Kal got a glimpse of a silver bat symbol on their chest.

“Bruce?”

“Love what you’ve done with the place.”

⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫

_ Justice Lords Earth _

Bruce sat in the darkness of the Batcave, the only light coming from the giant screens around him. The only noise that filled the space was the sound of his fingers hitting the keys. He was slowly approached from behind, and he knew who it was. Strong arms wrapped around him, a kiss pressed to his cheek.

“You’re always working.”

“What else am I to do?”

“Maybe stay in bed with me? I never said we were done.”

“You were asleep, I’d take that as being done.”

“Always have a comeback huh?” Kal chuckled and reached a hand down to Bruce’s crotch. “When was the last time you were at my place? It wouldn’t hurt you to get some sun.”

“I thought your place was my place, and vice versa. Therefore you are at home here, with me. Or am I wrong?”

“No, I guess I just have to rip you away from work.” Kal looked up at the screens. “What are you…”

Kal moved his hand away and gripped Bruce’s throat. Not harshly but enough for Bruce to know he was in trouble and to stop what he was doing. Kal laughed in his ear, forcing his head up to look at the big screen.

“Care to tell me why you’re channel surfing through different parallel Earths? Or have you forgotten what happened the last time you did this?”

“I-”

“You betrayed us!”

“That world would have never expected you, I did you a favor by getting you out.”

“That’s not how the rest of us remember it.”

“I did restore your powers.”

“And who got rid of them in the first place?”

“I’ve already been punished up to your discretion.”

“Yes I remember. Long nights at the Fortress, helping you get around.” Kal loosened his grip. “Lots of good memories. Although when I told the rest of the lords you had been punished for your crimes, there was a bit of objection, not enough apparently.”

“I don’t recall you ever stopping.”

“Hm, true, it’s too much fun.”

“Some of my wounds from back then are still healing.”

“Good.” Kal focused on the screens. “Now why are you even bothering with other Earths?”

“The Earth we tried to help was practically the opposite of ours, which means there must be other Earths that are similar to us, ones where the Justice League shares our ideals.”

“And what’s the point of them being like us? The idea is to help other worlds.”

“Not every Earth like ours will be as advanced, or as kind, we could help there, where they’ll want it. Also wouldn’t hurt to make a few friends, then we could really help other Earths.”

“So then what have you found?”

“A few candidates we could reach out to, but one specifically has caught my eye.” Bruce brought up feed of a certain world. “Here the protectors of Earth are known as the Legion.”

“The Legion? Not bad, who are the players?”

“That’s where it gets a bit complicated.” Bruce switched the screen to photos. “I’ve been watching them for the past week now, yet I haven’t gathered much. I’ve found your counterpart, Diana’s and Shiera’s but no one else… and no Flash either.”

“I see. Purple… not a bad color on me. What of the rest? What about you?”

“This Earth doesn’t seem to have a Lantern, nor Martian Manhunter, or myself. Other Legion members seem to be Cyborg, Raven, Nightwing, and Black Adam.”

“Black Adam? What happened on that Earth?”

“Not sure, but if there are similarities throughout the multiverse, I can’t help but notice your double is wearing a suit that resembles Brainiac technology. In fact all Legion members seem to have some semblance of that technology on them.”

“So why this Earth? How is it like ours? Why bother with it?”

“Crime still exists, the world isn’t on protective lockdown like our own.”

“Then they absolutely need our help.”

“Not quite. They seem to have their own security that serves them well.”

The computer showed different villains, all having a similar purple glow in their eyes. Along with footage of them protecting civilians and acting like law enforcement.

“Brainiac’s technology has turned them into allies.” Kal mumbled. “It can turn anyone into an ally, make everything peaceful, we wouldn’t need a lockdown with that kind of technology. What about the Brainiac of our universe?”

“Current whereabouts are unknown, and even if we attacked, you can’t be sure we’d be able to defeat it or use its technology the way this Earth has. We need to do more investigation, these heroes seem to be very secretive.”

“And weak. Allowing crime to exist, the people are still in danger despite this faux peace they’ve created. How soon can we go?”

“I suggest a more subtle approach, considering how things were handled last time.”

“What about it?”

“We’ll for starters.” Bruce pulled up images of a statue of Lex Luthor. “On this Earth Lex Luthor is a hero, and died one. I doubt that sits well with you or any of the other Lords.”

“Lex, a hero? Pathetic.”

“I recommend I go alone and learn more before the rest of you step in.”

“Do you really think I’ll let you go alone?”

“This Legion is very powerful and we know very little. We’d be at a disadvantage to just go ourselves.”

“Hm… and you think you can handle another me?”

“I’m sure I can handle another Kal-El.”

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who finally got around to starting this long awaited promise. I keep my word, and I hope you're all ready!


End file.
